danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Apraxia
Danganronpa: Apraxia (ダンガンロンパ：最終失神 Danganronpa: Saishū shisshin or Danganronpa: Final Syncope) is a fictional story created by Cinna. The story revolves around yet another Mutual Killing with sixteen unwilling students as participants and Monokineko and Monobatty as the hosts of the game. Further details about the game’s setting, theme, and mechanics are yet to be revealed. Development Development of the game began November 20th, 2017. As such, the game is still in mid-early development and some aspects of the game have not been introduced yet. The creator, Cinna, is working alone to complete the project and stresses that there’s no set due dates for chapters or updates, so please be patient with them. Synopsis Prior to the Fall of Apraxia Occurring before the Tragedy, the Mutual Killing game Apraxia features is orchestrated by Karasu, a member of Despair. She intended to follow in Junko Enoshima’s footsteps in hopes of pleasing her, by subjecting the students to a mass murder where they’d be forced to kill their classmates in order to survive. In order to make sure the event was orchestrated successfully, she enlisted the help of a fellow despair follower, Ayeka Kurosawa. Together they managed to infiltrate the Apraxia Academy for Gifted Students. Once doing so, the women introduced themselves as the “Despair Duo” and forced the students to watch the executions of their four head teachers. Afterwards, the students were locked in classrooms based on their subdivisions, sixteen in each, and were told to murder each other. The four left from each division would be perceived as “winners”. At first, students were reluctant to kill each other. To motivate the participants, Karasu claimed that for each minute they refused to murder, she would have a loved one of theirs killed. Miyu Owada, the final living teacher, had been kept alive for this purpose-her son Denji attended the school. She was killed onscreen, driving Denji and three other students to begin the game. Eventually, the sixteen left who had outlasted their classmates were physically restrained by Monokuma prototypes as Karasu and Ayeka debated what to do with them. Karasu had planned to use them as they were at the moment as new members of despair; Ayeka, however, was interested in studying the students further. They agreed to start a Killing Game mocking the one Junko had planned out, which was soon to take place. Ayeka figured this could be considered a “test run” for the official Killing Game, and planned to record the data of the soon to be brainwashed students as closely as possible. At that moment, Denji, one of the survivors, broke from his Monokuma’s grip and lunged for Ayeka. She quickly drew a pistol from a holster up her skirt and shot him through the chest. Struck with sudden inspiration, Ayeka offered to pose as the sixteenth student in place of Denji. The fifteen students were brainwashed and set up in the school. Karasu assumed the role of “Headmaster”, and Ayeka took her place as a classmate, setting up the two Monokuma prototypes that would be used by Karasu during the Killing Game: Monokineko and Monobatty. The Fall of Apraxia Everything beyond this point is still in the works. Characters Staff Ayeka Kurosawa Ayeka is the main antagonist of the story and one half of the “Despair Duo”. She is a thirteen-year-old cult member and has been schooled through her superior. Despite having never received a proper education, Ayeka is incredibly intelligent, far beyond her years. She was the one who programmed Monokineko and Monobatty (who received her personality) and set up the court system. She will only respond to her first name and despises being associated with her surname, Kurosawa. It is unknown if Ayeka has contracted despair, like the other members of her cult, but she shows interest in its effects on the human psyche and thus sticks with the terrorist organization in hopes of furthering her research. While she poses as the Super High School Level Lolita Model, she is often regarded as the Ultimate Analyst. Karasu Karasu is the secondary antagonist of the story and one half of the “Despair Duo”. The young woman is a member of the Despair organization and is a self-proclaimed “Despair Fanatic”. Not much is known about Karasu’s past, only that she has experienced “great despair” and dropped her first name as a “sign of respect”. She has an unhealthy obsession with Junko Enoshima and greatly idolizes her, proclaiming everything she does to be in Enoshima’s name. Karasu is quite far gone, she babbles incoherently half the time and goes into hysterics when she feels any particular emotion. She fetishises despair and designs and creates all of the executions in the game. Monokineko Monokineko is the robot mascot of the Apraxia Killing Game. He is controlled by Karasu and is a prototype of Monokuma. While he presents a charming demeanor, the cat is anything but. He’s sly, manipulative, and physically absive towards his partner Monobatty. He takes great delight in watching students commit murder and break down. Occasionally, he spouts wise advice, but it’s often crammed between fits of anger and terrifying monologues. Monokineko is prone to breaking down when something doesn’t go as planned, and flails his limbs in hopes of smacking the closest body (usually Monobatty). Despite his outward grace, Monokineko is really nothing more than a bratty sociopath. Monobatty Monobatty is the “student helper” robot intended to assist students involved in the Apraxia Killing Game. He is controlled by Karasu, though he does have his own A.I. and can act without her assistance, and is a prototype of a servant-type droid. He, like the rest of his models, is programmed to adapt to a particular client’s needs by altering his personality to suit the individual. Because he was specifically overridden to supervise a killing game, the bat is more sadistic than originally intended by his creators. He hides under a facade of worry and doubt, often beating himself up for mistakes and adopting a stutter. He feeds off of attention and acts up in front of the students so they will comfort him. Though he doesn’t seem to be a threat, Monobatty is incredibly dangerous, perhaps more so than Monokineko. If he develops a distaste for a student, he’ll manipulate and assist another student in murdering them. He is a stickler for rules and cannot function without them, only ever breaking his act to scold students who step out of line. The only student he really seems to care for is Kayda Tachibana. Students Aiko Himira Aiko is the protagonist of this story. As the Super High School Level Matchmaker, she has spent years prior as a host for romantic game shows, modding dating sites, and assisting marriage counseling meetings. Despite being high in demand at such a young age, she remained humble and continued to pursue her education by enrolling in the Apraxia Academy for Gifted Students. She’s cynical and grounded, often acting as a rock in times of distress for her peers. However, she struggles with socializing and finds peer interaction a waste of time. She’s also quite commanding and sarcastic, making class mates form a bit of a gap when walking past her. Aiko was very close to her brother, who disappeared five years ago. Bashira Itou Bashira is a spirited, cheerful senior with a heart of gold who’s been dancing since she could walk. She’s skilled in all areas of dance, but as her title suggests-'Super High School Level Swing Dancer,' she excels in the fine art of swing dancing. Bashira is the only foreigner in her class, and struggles with Japanese, which she only learned once coming in abroad. She’s incredibly popular among her class mates for her upbeat attitude, though she’s oblivious to a fault and a bit airy. Everybody shines in some way, and she is brightest when performing and entertaining a crowd. Chiharu Ueno The Super High School Level Impersonator is resourceful beyond what should be humanly possible, able to turn themselves into a near-perfect replica of their chosen peer with whatever materials given to them. However, Chiharu has yet to perfect their work, as they cannot mimic a given voice. In fact, they don’t even have one of their own, preferring not to speak in most situations but using the voice of a popular radio host of the 40’s when needed. It’s spot on, really. Chiharu is cripplingly shy and hates confrontation, they’d rather die than admit someone had inconvenienced them. They hope to secure a spot in the entertainment industry. Cho Koizumi Cho is one of those people who seems entirely different offline. Behind their blog posts, Cho is a loud, rash, confident Super High School Level Cryptozoologist with a keen eye for detail. However, they’re painfully lacking in social skills and completely miss cues thrown at them. They often describe themselves as an alien observing human rituals and interactions from a first-person view. Danuja Maki Despite his terrifying choice of interest, the Super High School Level Demonologist is a friendly, easygoing guy. He’s not one to shy away from wisecracks and is regarded by his teachers as a good-natured class clown. Danuja is also a convincing liar and can hold a straight face longer than others, despite having a natural devilish grin. He’s quick to drop rumors and secrets, usually by accident, so he shouldn’t be trusted with personal affairs. Eito Shimizu As he tells it, Eito was set to gain his title as the Super High School Level Taxidermist when he accidentally squished the puppy his sister brought home under a metal chair. His act of stuffing and stitching it up led to his interest in taxidermy, which he studied on his own time throughout middle school. He’s good friends with Danuja, but notably more quiet and soft spoken, voicing his opinion through his buddy. He’s also quite smart, and fears talking in class as others might use him to cheat off tests. Emi Yoshida Perhaps the most well-known student for her guest appearances across the net, Emi is the Super High School Level Daredevil, and for good reason. She’s very rarely ever turned down a challenge. Parkour, fire breathing, walking across tightropes suspended five stories up, Emi’s Done it all. This isn’t to say she’s dumb, or reckless. She’s trained and studied each stunt she’s pulled. Emi is hotheaded and judgmental, looking for any given opportunity to start a fight. She has a very low opinion of others and doesn’t bother impressing anyone who looks up to her. Genekei Hamasaki Often described as a stoned hippie, Genekei’s role as Super High School Level Aromatherapist is one he doesn’t take pride in. The twig-like boy has been mocked since middle school for his baked look, despite claiming Aromatherapy had nothing to do with drugs. He’s a caring, worrisome boy, often assuming the worst and coming up with incredibly unrealistic scenarios to prove it. He’s often seen as a comic relief of sorts, though nothing he does is intentionally funny. Hikari Sasaki Hikari has been dolled up since she was three years old. She participated in pageants and modeling contests through school until receiving a studio contract to play the role of a princess hero in the tv adaptation of a popular manga. After a full season, she was claimed Super High School Level Magical Girl. The fame got to her head eventually, and Hikari began to believe she was the character she played. A self-absorbed, fantastical, incredibly loud high schooler who insists on dressing in princess dresses, Hikari is hardly bearable off screen. Jomei Kita Jomei‘s been a horror junkie nearly all his life. His father worked at a haunted house, and showed Jomei the ropes early on. Since that inspiring moment, he’s dedicated his life to spreading his love of horror, all in good fun, as the Super High School Level Gorehound. Jomei is energetic and outspoken, always in favor of a good prank. He’s hardly serious in any situation. Jona Saito The creepiest classmate by far, Jona simply earned her title as Super High School Level Mortician by being next in line for the family business. She insists on wearing her gas mask, claiming it to be a family heirloom, and speaks through a clip-on microphone. Jona is vague, pessimistic, and often ominous in speech, referring to others as “you” and (falsely) predicting their deaths. She seems to feed off of Genekei’s fear, and has no problem handling dead bodies. She is somewhat insightful. Kayda Tachibana Being wheelchair-bound has yet to stop Kayda from becoming the Ultimate Juicer. She’s incredibly skilled in her act and has created various refreshments for famous and important events across the globe. Kayda is thoroughly cheerful and determined. Even her temper, which could potentially rival Emi’s, is joking in bubbly. Like Geneki, she also has a particular look, as her bright red cheeks and talent seem to suggest she is near-constantly drunk. Ohta Tsukuda As one might expect, the Super High School Level Bunraku Puppeteer shows just about as much emotion as the puppets he works with. While he can put on an elaborate show, Ohta shows little expression in public and prefers not to talk about himself in public. He’s apathetic, but not unkind, and knows a remarkable bit on medicine. Peep Peep isn’t a remarkable name, and Peep himself isn’t a remarkable fellow. In fact, he’s really nothing more than a painfully shy cat lover. He hides his sharp teeth under an oversized sweater, which makes his speech garbled. So, he writes basic information on index cards in case he must introduce himself. Peep also grows his hair out so his kitties can play with it. He’s the Super High School Level Cat Whisperer, and helps others deal with their cats’ behavioral issues. Participating Students Order of Deaths Story Prologue * Danganronpa Apraxia/Prologue Chapter One: title tba * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter One: Daily Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Two: Deadly Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Three: Trial * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Four: Execution Chapter Two: title tba * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter One: Daily Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Two: Deadly Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Three: Trial * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Four: Execution Chapter Three: title tba * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter One: Daily Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Two: Deadly Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Three: Trial * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Four: Execution Chapter Four: title tba * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter One: Daily Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Two: Deadly Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Three: Trial * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Four: Execution Chapter Five: title tba * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter One: Daily Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Two: Deadly Life * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Three: Trial * Danganronpa Apraxia/Chapter Four: Execution Chapter Six: title tba * Chapters tba Epilogue tba